Roleplay
Roleplay is something where you play a role in a story that you and other members of the roleplay can create. A new season is released every 20-25 stories. Rules for roleplaying, or RP, can be viewed here. Threads Season 1 (Finished) # Pizza Parlor Theft Description: A pizza theft leads the agents to the Snow Dojo. What dangers lie ahead? (Complete) # Puffle Transformation Description: When Locy and Pixie turn into puffles, it's a Puffle Party gone wrong! Will they be able to revert back to their normal forms? (Complete) # Evil PSA Description: A ray left over from the last mission turns the members evil! Is the agency falling apart?(Complete) # Not Club Penguin Description: A mission leads the PSA members to the human world! Some of the penguins are going crazy. Hopefully they'll return in time or the CP world would become disastrous. (Complete) # Story Steal/Fowl Friday Description: SASS steals secret files, and the members tell stories along the way towards the agency's HQ. But an evil ray stops the agents and causes them to swap bodies (Complete) # Love Potion Description: Herbert sprays a love potion on everyone but Pixie. How will she fix this chaos?!(Complete) # First Penguins in Space Description: The team goes to space and meet unfriendly aliens who want to take them as hostage FOREVER! (Complete) # Hairy at the Beach Description: Gary and Locy start growing unusual hair. The quest for the cause makes them face many challenges. (Complete) # The Ancient Vase Description: The RPF teams up with SASS to steal a vase, which holds some sort of world changing secret. (Complete) # The Ugly Past Description: The agents figure out why Puffles hates 380 so much. But the reason why isn't pretty. (Complete) # Back to the Past Part One Description: The team goes to random places in time, splitting up in the process. (Complete) # Back to the Past Part Two Description: The team must undo the time paradoxes or space and time is at risk. (Complete) # You Are Now Husband and Wife! Description: Pixie and Gary get married, but things turn down when Jay gets suspicious, Locy keeps messing up the decorations, and Poko keeps getting hurt! Will the wedding go on? (Complete) # Time for the Wedding Description: ''Dogkid and Jet Pack guy are getting married! Will this wedding have a chaotic edding like Pixie/Gary's? Or will it be more subtle? ''(Complete) # Saws: The Revenge Description: ''Herbert has just invented a HUGE saw! He is planning to cut Club Penguin in 2 or more pieces! Also, agents are getting cuts that are literally eating them! Will the agents save CP? Or will CP become Club Pieces? ''(Complete) # See What You Saw Description: ''The PSA agents need to stop Herbert from using the giant saw, and they also need to save Thistle, who was captured by Herbert. Will Club Penguin be saved, and will Thistle survive? ''(Complete) # I Object! Description: ''The agents all turn into random objects! Will they ever switch back? And who has caused this weird phenomenon?! ''(Complete) # The Great Puffle Switch Description: The agents swap bodies with their own puffles. (Complete) # End of the Swine Description: Pigs suddenly appeared in Club Penguin. Can the PSA help them get home? (Complete) # Are You Yeti? Description: ''The PSA need help! Jay's old enemy, Percy, has unleashed these artificial creatures against the agency. He also has a relation with Pokemon. When they go to ask the friendly yeti for help, they discover that Herbert and Tusk are on the loose AGAIN! Will they be able to make things right? ''(Complete) # Ice Rage Description: ''All the agents except for Jay are teleported to a farm far away. Will they get home, or will they not be able to survive? ''(Complete) # Altered Lives Description: ''Gary opened a wormhole that made other versions of themselves from a different dimension come into their dimension. ''(Complete) #Time to Leave Part One Description: ''Jay is forced to leave the agency and go back to his own times. Percy has also escaped, and the PSA has to try to find Jay before it's too late. ''(Complete) #Time to Leave Part Two Description: ''The PSA has caused a paradox which ruins the future of Club Penguin. Will Percy destroy Club Penguin forever with the power of being leader? ''(Complete) Season 2 (Ongoing) #Happy Herbert Description: ''Herbert's clone is running around the island singing JB songs. Will they stop him or will they all go crazy? ''(Complete) #Jedi Escapes Description: ''Jedi has escaped, and the PSA agents need to capture him. Will they suceed? ''(Complete) #New Arrival Description: ''Shellia has arrived on the scene! Will her shyness be a set back? ''(Complete) #A Little 'Slip' Up! Description: ''Everyone in the agency, except Rookie, is hurt because of an accident in the Coffee Shop. Herbert has also escaped his jail cell! Will Rookie be able to focus for once and save the day? ''(Complete) #Double Trouble Description: ''Herbert has just reawkaken his clone, Happy Herbert and they have teamed up! They are plotting to destroy the PSA! However the REAL Herbert gets annoyed at his clone and decides to team up with the PSA to stop him. Does this plot-twist mean danger? ''(Complete) #Poltergeist Extermination Program Description: ''The PSA has to team up with the PEP to find a clone of Harrison who is a ghost. However, Jay thinks there is something more sinister afoot. ''(Complete) #Hungry Hungry Teddies Description: ''The PSA needs to capture Hungry Herberta. ''(Complete) #New Dimension, New Trouble (Part 1) Description: ''The PSA goes to another dimension to find out how all the clones are coming to CP, but Rookie delays them by sending them to uncharted regions of the Box Dimension, forcing the agents to try to get to their destination through a maze of portals. Will the agents ever find out where the clones are coming from? ''(Complete) #Dimension of Doom (Part 2) Description: ''The PSA enters the strange dimension where all the clones are coming from to destroy Rookie-clone's machine. ''(Complete) #Helmet and PHs Wedding Description: '' Will Helmet's Wedding go as planned? ''(Complete) #You Didn't Invite Me! Description: ''Jay and Dot are getting married! However, Locy and Rookie are NOT invited to the special occassion. Now that Locy is devastated and wants revenge, will the wedding be ruined? ''(Complete) #The Four Swords Description: ''The PSA needs to find four swords that are being made. ''(Complete) #The Ruler's Curse Description: ''The agents have to find out a way to cure Jay! Because he was the ruler of Club Penguin many years ago, a curse passed down to him, and it's slowly draining his power. Will they save him? Or will Jay disapper forever? ''(Complete) #The Human on Penguin Isle Description: ''Hailey has come to Club Penguin Island after an accident on her cruise around the Carribean Islands. Will she be able to fit in?' (Complete)'' #I Hear Wedding Bells Ringing Description: ''Tra has proposed to Candice for marriage. The newly engaged couple can't wait to throw their wedding. However, a joke-gone-wrong occurs around the agency, spreading a weird rumor. Will this destroy the wedding plans? '''(Current) #The Day of the Robot Description: Gary hires a new guy named Lego here, but he may just be a robot by Herbert! Is this new PSA agent REALLY an evil robot? (Current) #This is Our Future? Description: ''A Puffles from the future comes back in time and asks the agents for help. Will they be able to save their future selves? Or will Kevin and his army of cyborgs take control of "Klub Kevin" forever? ''(Complete) #An Inky Situation Description: A potion turns leftovers into Squidzoid! Will the agents be able to stop them? On top of it all, the potion was stolen by.. well.. we don't know! (Complete) #Payback Time Description: ''Agent Phineas99 is very sad that Helmet married with PH. Will Phineas99 ever control his feelings and return back to normal again? ''(Complete) #The Hunger Games Description: ''Herbert has challenged Hailey and the other agents to participate in the Hunger Games! Who will win this event? ''(Complete) Canceled Threads Other Threads #Dimension Exploration Description: ''The PSA gets trapped in the Dimensions again. Where will the go next? (Please note this episode is non-canonical, as the PSA will be trapped in the dimensions forever) '(Continuous)''' Trivia *Locy8 came up with this idea as seen Here Category:Roleplay